We Can Start Over
by xxxhelena-the-saintxxx
Summary: Songfic to This Photograph Is Proof by Taking Back Sunday. It's kinda an Axel backstory with an Original Character. T in case. NO FLAMES PLEASE! But this is my first songfic!


Ah! I'm doing a serious fic! Okay, this is my first attempt at a songfic posted so I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES! But helping me would work :-D. Ok this is Axel interacting with an Original Character. The song is this photograph is proof by Taking Back Sunday. Enjoi...

**Well, I'll wait till you listen  
I won't say a word  
to follow your instincts  
just never worked for me  
**"Weirdo!"

"Oh my god, look at his eyes! They have like spikes coming from them!"

"Ew! That's so weird!"

"Hey, throw a stick at him or something and see what he does."

Three boys stood taunting and mocking a small, lanky boy, who was peacfully sitting under the shade of an oak tree. His flaming, red hair made it seem like someone had set it on fire. His blue-green eyes were like pools of water, flowing across the environment he stared at. His ears hurt from the amount of taunts he was recieving, but they all had the same messages.

"Freak!"

"Weirdo!"

"Outcast!"

"Devil Child!"

This young boy, taunted by the others, is Axel. An outcast to this small world.

**Oh, you're silent but strong, yeah, I'm playing that card  
and you're noticing nothing again**

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Sumimi. Wanna feed the animal?"

"Guys! Stop picking on Axel. He never did anything to you guys."

"Yeah...except for the fact he exsits!"

The boys shared a laugh as Sumimi ran over to Axel and knelt down by him.

"Don't listen to them-"

"Hey Sumimi! Don't get too close, you might get a disease."

"Yeah...like RABIES!'

"Guys just go away."

"Aw come on Sumimi. Can't you take a joke?"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

"Aw, fine. Come on you guys. But, don't come crying to us when you get bit Sumimi!"

The boys ran off to play some games as Sumimi sat herself down next to the curled up Axel.

"I'm sorry they always do that to you Axel."

"...You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one thats a freak of nature."

**Now I'm lying on the table  
with everything you said  
keep that in mind, the way that it felt  
when the most I could do was to just blame myself  
when the most I could do was to just blame myself**

"Axel don't say that about yourself. I don't think you're a freak."

"Oh really? How would you know?" He scoffed and curled up tighter. Sumimi looked at him in his curled up state.

"Because, I can see it in you."

Axel looked up at her, and their eyes met. Maybe this girl was onto something. Sumimi smiled at his reaction.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow right?" she said as she got up from her spot.

"Y-yeah. I guess...same time same place?

"Sure! So, bye I guess." Sumimi ran off waving at Axel, until she was out of sight.

Axel stared off into the distance. He hoped she would come back.

**I know you know, everything  
I know you didn't mean it  
I know you didn't mean it**

**I know you know, everything  
I know you didn't mean it  
I know you didn't mean it remember more than you'd like to forget**

That next afternoon, Sumimi and Axel had an outstanding day. They went fishing for bass, which they cooked for lunch, they talked about the seasons, their dreams, anything they could possibly think of, and they drew pictures down by the riverside. But, it seemed too fun to get away with.

"Hey Axel I gotta go."

"Aw really? It's only been like...two hours!"

"Oh...well...my Mom gets worried, and I have to check in with her."

"Oh...well okay."

"Alright! I'll see you later Axel!" Sumimi took off before Axel could say goodbye.

He sat down and started to think.

_"Why did she take off? What happened?"_

He scratched his head. He decided to go to the town and look for Sumimi, and ask her if she was alright.**  
So, we're talking forever  
and you almost feel better  
but, better's no excuse for tonight  
**

He arrived at the town's gate, looking cautiously for the boys that made fun of him.

"I need a disguise." said Axel to himself

He saw a clothing store and shoved his hands into his pockets. It came up empty.

"Damn," said Axel under his breath. "Gonna have to loot it."

He casually walked into the store. It was pretty packed, which would make his diversion easier. As soon as someone asked one of the managers a question, Axel made his move, and swiped a fedora and a black blazer and took off. As soon as he was out, he looked to make sure no one saw him. Then, he put on the items and made his way through the town.

As he turned the corner he heard voices.

"Man I can't beleive he thought you were seriously considering being his friend!"

"What a dumbass!"

Axel continued to listen and heard the voices of the boys and Sumimi

"Well, good job Sumimi. Keep this up, then we'll get him"

"Yea. I said I had to go see my mom, AND HE BELIEVED ME!"

"Oh my god. It's a good thing we set up those little "Oh I Care About You Axel" sessions every day!"

**You see, it's never bad enough  
to just leave or give up  
but, its never good enough to feel right**

"I know! And he totally fell for it."

Tears welled up in Axel's eyes.

"That Liar" he mumbled

He suddenly saw an image of himself in his head, just like him in every way. Just, more dark, and less open. Isolated. He was smirking wildly.

"She lied to you Axel."

"Hello? I can understand that!"

"Oh but my dear flesh-and-bone Axel, you don't even understand the first half of it!"

"What are you playing at..."

"She's been lying to you, those guys have been setting you up, don't you ever sit and wonder who _else_ is lying to you Axel?"

Axel was speechless. She _was _lying, those boys _were_ setting him up, and he never even thought of who else was lying to him.

**Now I'm lying on the table  
with everything you said  
it will all catch up eventually  
well, it caught up and honestly  
**

Tears came down Axel's face, while the mind-made Axel smirked.

"So, are you just going to let them mess with you like that?"

"...No..."

"Well, then do something about it!"

"I WILL!"

Axel ran around the corner to face the boys and Sumimi.

"Axel how long have you-"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Axel-"

"Don't stand up for him Sumimi. He's just some outcast."

"Yeah. What's he gonna do? Stare at us until there's holes burnt into our skin?"

Axel's tears continued to run down his now angry face.

"That's exactly what I plan to do."

**the weight of my decisions  
were impossible to hold  
but they were never yours  
they were never yours**

A flash of light came through and one of the boys dropped to the ground. In his skin was a hole, smoke was flowing out of it. Axel stood staring at him evily with his chakram in each hand. Sumimi and the other two boys gaped in dispair at the boy's body. Axel stepped forward.

"So you think you can lie to me? Do you really think I'm that nieve?"

"Axel please! Stop this!"

Axel leaped forward in another flash of light, and the two other boys were struck down. Sumimi let out a scream of fright. Axel continued to step forward.

"I thought you wanted to be my friend..."

**Well I, know you know, everything  
I know you didn't mean it  
I know you didn't mean it  
I know you know, everything  
I know you didn't mean it  
I know you didn't mean it remember more than you'd like to forget  
**"Axel please! Give me another chance!"

Axel stood in silence.

"Please Axel! We can start over!"

**Drop everything, start it all over  
remember more than you'd like to forget  
**"Start over?"

"Yes! Yes...we can start over..."

"Start over..."

Axel dropped his chakram and stared at Sumimi.

"S-see Axel? We can be friends..."

"Friends..."

"Yeah...but,"

Sumimi grabbed the chakram from the ground and put them inches away from Axel's face.

"You'll have to go first."

Axel's eyes stared at the chackram near his face, and he mumbled something under his breath. All of a sudden the chackram lifted from Sumimi's hands, and veered their way back into Axel's. Sumimi tried to grab them, but she couldn't move.

**Drop everything, start it all over  
remember more than you'd like to forget **

"So, you thought you could betray me a second time?"

"Ah! You freak! Let me go! Ah! I can't move!"

"Well, maybe I am a freak, but...at least I'm not in your situation right now."

His chackram lit up with flames.

**Would you like to forget?**

Sumimi screamed as Axel inched the chackram's blades closer to her.

"Do you want to forget everything Sumimi?"

She stared at the blades with huge eyes.

**Would you like to forget?  
**

"Would you like to start over?"

The flames became hotter as they came closer to Sumimi, who was struggling to break free of Axel's spell.

"Do you want to start over?"

**Drop everything, start it all over  
well, drop everything start it all over ,would you like to forget?  
drop everything start it all over  
start it all...**

"Yes! I want to start over!"

Axel smiled .

"Good,"he said,"I know the perfect place to clean your slate."

In a flash of light and a ball of flames, Sumimi's body lay on the cold, ground. Burned and battered. Smoking with the flames of deciet.

Axel looked at his prey then stared at his chakram.

"Those liars, they got what they deserved."

**Well I, know you know, everything  
I know you didn't mean it  
I know you didn't mean it**

Minutes later, a huge ball of flames engulfed the town. People's screams were heard miles away. Bodies were being dragged out, and some had such bad burns, that they looked dead. And it was all being enjoyed by a small little boy with flaming, red hair and blue-green eyes. Yes, Axel, the outcast, the one who controls fire, who knows that in a town full of liars, there is no one you can trust. Where there is one liar, there's a colony. And Axel wanted this one destroyed.

**I know you know, everything  
I know you didn't mean it  
I know you didn't mean it remember more than you'd like to forget**

And as the city burned, Axel walked off with his chackram, repeating the same thing constantely.

"We can start over..."

**I know you know  
I know you know...you know, you know, you know...**

So there you go! I'm sorry if it sucked. But, I just tried my hand at it. I'll delete it if no one likes it:-p**  
**


End file.
